Shipwrecked with You
by Kyndleline
Summary: What would have happened if only Lara and Sam had survived the wreck? An AU featuring Lara x Sam as they brave the island together and alone.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and gloomy overhead, lightning occasionally flashing, shedding brief amounts of white light in my cabin. I could see the lightning illuminate the body of my friend that was messing with her footage on the bunk below mine. The small metal room creaked as the entire boat shifted in the gloomy storm. For some reason, I had an uneasy feeling and I had a notion that it was coming from the storm and our approach towards an uncharted island. I glanced down at my best friend and smiled as I saw her messing with her expensive handheld camera.

"Sam," I said, pulling an earbud out. She didn't hear me, or at least was pretending not to hear me. I smirked. Typical Sam. I leaned over the edge of my bunk, feeling my ponytail fall down and swing with the sway of the ship. "Saaaam," I repeated, this time exaggerating a portion of her name.

Sam perked her head up this time. The light from the screen of her camera illuminated her features, highlighting her soft features, producing a shine on her ebony black hair. "Hey, Lara," Sam said, smiling back at me. Her American accent was very prominent next to my British one. Opposites attract, they say.

The smiles disappeared off of our faces in an instant. The entire room shifted to a completely different angle. I shrieked as I toppled onto the cold, metal floor. I was confused by the entire chain of events, but suddenly, I could feel the rush of adrenaline pushing me into react-mode. I realized that I was lying in three inches of rapidly rising water. I looked at Sam, seeing my own terror reflecting in her expression.

"Sam! We have to go!" I said, my voice shaking as I stood up, crouching slightly to avoid the salty spray of water shooting from a rip in the sheet of metal that was forming the wall of our cabin. I lunged out at Sam and grabbed her hand. It was shaking uncontrollably, but I gripped it tightly in my own, determined not to let go. I felt the shaking of her hand subside a little.

My sense of terror and dread grew, because by the time we reached the door of the cabin, the water was up to our ribs. The noise the boat and water made together was so loud that I barely heard Sam say, "We're going to die here."

I just looked at her, my attitude suddenly becoming resolute and determined not to let us die in this stupid box. I started beating my hands on the glass window in the door, trying to shatter the glass, but to no avail. "Help!" I shouted, Sam joining in with me.

The space for air was running scarily thing. We were treading in the water, trying to glean the remaining air from the small pocket of air. The rising water took away that small bit of relief. I took one last deep breath. We were trapped, rapidly running out of air.

My lungs ached, begging for air. I could feel myself, fading from consciousness. I was about to die. I looked at Sam in the salty water, not caring that it burned my eyes. We'd come so far and we were about to keel over, lost at sea. My vision went black. I was drowning.

Suddenly the glass shattered,muffled by the sound of the water around my ears. I fought to stay awake and I saw a hand reach down, gripping Sam's small arm and lifted her out of the water-logged room. I felt a hand come down on the clothes of my back, grabbing a handful and lifting me out. As soon as I came out of the water on the other side of the door, I took a gaping breath of air, the sudden burst of oxygen burning my deprived lungs.

I stood wearily to my feet, Sam joining me. "We're okay." She said, relieved. But, I had the feeling that we were not in the clear, not by a long shot. I found my hand gripped tightly in hers again. I starting running to where the exit was, not even looking back to see who had pulled us out of the room.

I came to a sudden halt, realizing the boat had managed to be torn in two. The other side of the boat was sinking into the dark, murky water, the edge of the almost fifteen feet away.

"Shit!" Sam cursed, looking at their predicament with growing frustration.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared on the ledge of the other boat. It was Roth.

"Roth!" I shouted, waving my free hand frantically. It was pointless, though. The boat gave a vibrating creak and then a sudden jerk. The shift sent Sam slipping off the precipice of the jagged edge of the boat. Sam screamed as she fell, her hand still firmly latched to mine, pulled me over along with her. My hand grabbed the edge of the metal just in time. I screamed out in pain as the weight of both myself and Sam pulled on the sockets of my arm. It felt like they were being ripped off of my body.

The water made my hands slick. I could feel Sam's iron grip slipping from my hand and I could feel my hand slipping from the only that was keeping us attached to the sinking boat. I tried to pull us up, but I just didn't have the strength to pull up with only my hand, especially my left hand.

"Lara! Hold on!" I heard someone shout. It was Roth. But it was too late. My hand slipped from the metal and we plummeted into the dark, turbulent waters. The waves pulled me down, but refused to let go of Sam's hand this time.

The lightning illuminated the destructive waves. I felt my body sinking lower into the water under the influence of the current, but the willpower to survive was greater than the oppressive flow of water. I kicked against the water, propelling myself towards the surface, pulling Sam with me. When we surfaced, I coughed up a mouthful of nasty sea water and I could see Sam having a similar problem.

As we treaded water, Sam drew closer to me as we looked around as the lightning briefly displayed our surroundings. "It looks like the Titanic… all ripped in half," Sam said, her tone was depressing. I could tell by her tone of voice that she was distressed about the fact that our boat had just been torn in two and we were now stranded on an island. I could see the afraid, scared, lost expression on my best friend's face and it killed me on the inside. It had been my idea to come here and it was my fault that we were now shipwrecked.

I tugged on Sam's hand, "C'mon. I think there's a beach over there." I said, letting go of Sam's hand to be able to swim in the ocean properly. Sam followed me, but she was definitely a better swimmer than I and made it to the beach before I did.

We dragged our soaked, exhausted bodies onto the sandy shore. Debris littered the small shore, apparently from many wreckages over the years. It was actually the first time that I had taken a chance to examine my surrounding area well, with the sporadic flashes of lightning only giving us small glances as an insight. From what I could gather, we weren't the first ship to crash here. I could see an all galleon, turned over it side, worn by the weather of the island. I couldn't tell too much about anything else, it was too dark.

I noticed Sam moved and I followed her line of sight. I could see movement on a sort of cliff and I realized it was the rest of our crew. "Jonah! Reyes! Help us!" I shouted, but it was useless. The rain and pounding of the ocean were overpowering my voice.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the back of my skull. I found myself falling into the damp sand, looking at Sam. She was falling too. My vision blurred and I hit the ground with a solid thud. Everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter was a little awkward to write because of Lara's injuries and I don't know quite how to phrase so I'm sorry if it just sounds weird the way I wrote this chapter. The next chapter is longer and much more well written. Thanks again for reading. I love you all for taking the time to read this. 3

I blinked open my eyes, my head pounding with such an intense pressure. I groaned in pain as I looked around in the dimly lit cavern-like area. I suddenly realized upside down, all the blood rushing to my head doing nothing to ease the pain that was resounding in my head. I could hear the quiet sound of dripping water and the reflection of light off of wet stone. But where was Sam?

I wriggled around, realizing my entire body was bound in a thick, white cloth, tied tightly with a knotted gnarled rope. It was wrapped around my body very tightly, creating a suffocating pressure. I looked down to see wooden slats below. They didn't look like they'd been secured ad there was light shining through them. There must be something down here. I struggled around with my bonds to see a figure of a similar cloth-bound body in the corner of my peripheral. It was Sam.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sam's pale face, but something was amiss. Blood was dripping down a slice that stretch from my her forehead to her cheek, coverng half of her face in dark, sticky blood. "Sam," I said breathlessly, suddenly wondering if there were cuts on my own body. There was no response from the unconscious girl.

"Sam!" I said, a little bit louder this time, "We have to get out of here, now!"

Still no response. There was a growing sense of panic growing in the pit of my stomach. I could hear shouts and groaning, as if something was in pain, being tortured. It sent shivers down my spine.

I glanced around in the dim light, spotting a torch burning on the wall opposite of the way I was facing. There were candles burning on the statue. Hundreds of small red candles, the wax the color of blood. They lined the base of a statue-like painting. Was this some sort of idol that the islanders used to worship? But, I came to the sickening realization that these candles were freshly lit. It was the first time I had realized Sam and I were not the only things hanging from the ceiling of the tunnel-cave. The stench of death suddenly hit me, the rotten reak of blood and decaying flesh burning my nostrils and I gagged on the smell. I felt myself getting sick, but I forced it away. I had more important things to deal with like rescuing Sam.

"This is bad, Sam," I was struggling in my encasement when I noticed that I was swinging slightly. This gave me an idea. I used my core muscles to propel myself slightly back and forth, the building momentum swinging me over to the torch, the thick cloth catching the uneven surface and pulled it off of the wall. The torch fell onto a rafter wrapped in similar white cloth and it rapidly caught fire.

"Lara…"

I whipped my head away from the now-flaming rafter to see that my best friend was beginning to wake up. "Oh, thank God, Sam! You had me so worried." I said, excitement ringed with sacredness in my voice. I could see the confused look on her face as I swung back and forth.

"Where… are we, Lara?" Her voice was weak and she seemed even paler than usual, the pallor of her skin reflecting an orange hue from the dancing flames behind us. She seemed so fragile and tiny right now and I could feel my heart ache that we were stuck in this situation. At least we were together. _No. _I decided that was worse than anything. I would rather Sam be safe, comfortable and happy and I to be suffering this alone.

I looked at her in the eyes and then shook my head in response to her question. "I don't know, Sam, but I promise _I will _get you out of here."

With that said, I urged my body to swing towards the rafter, feeling the heat as I swung closer to it. "This is going to hurt…" I said, holding my breath as the cloth brushed the flames and the heat became unbearable. I cried out in pain and the cloth ignited, burning my skin on the parts that weren't covered by the cloth. Through my pain-blurred vision, I tried to swing towards Sam, shouting "I'm sorry, Sam!" I let another yell of pain as I collided with Sam and we were both on fire now.

The ropes were the first to go, releasing the suffocating grip on. Sam's quickly followed.

And we fell.

I shouted out in fear as I crashed through the wooden slats and I could hear Sam right above me as we plummeted towards the ground.

The pain that came next was nearly unbearable, a guttural cry escaping from my mouth. It was coming from my side and I looked down to see rebar poking from my back to my stomach. I gasped from the sight. Adrenaline pumped in my veins, numbing the pain as I looked frantically around for Sam. She was scrambling over towards me.

"Oh, Lara!" Sam looked into my eyes, I could see the terror of our situation. Another rush of pain came over me and my hands gripped the bar sticking me through.

"I have… to pull this out," I said, gripping Sam's cold hand in my hand. The other hand gripped the bloody rebar that had punctured my side and I pulled for all was worth. I almost doubled over in pain as it exited my tender, bloody flesh. I let out scream, pain coursing through me and I felt nauseous, but I was comforted by the fact that Sam was so close to comfort me through the pain.

"Oh my God, Lara. You're a beast, but we gotta wrap that up." Sam's voice was soft and caring, but the shock from the situation was clearly written on her face. I watch as she scampers around looking for something to tie me and my wounds up with. I wince as I realize she probably doesn't even know about the cut on her face.

Sam walks over to me carrying a fragment of the cloth we had been wrapped up in. She knelt down beside me, looked at me, placing her hand on mine. "Don't worry, Lara. I got this." She smiled at me, even though it was obvious we were both in a world of pain. It was nice to see her smiling in this terrible, dark place.

Her hands found their way to the bottom of my tank, lifting up the edge. I winced as the cloth pulled on the wound and Sam put her hand on the puncture. I was grateful that she was gentle as she wrapped the not-so-clean cloth around my middle. Blood had soaked my shirt and was running down to bleed the waist-line of my pants, but Sam tried to mop up some of the blood. I felt light-headed from the loss of blood and my vision was swimming.

I stood up as soon as Sam finished wrapping me up and I felt like I was going to pass out as soon as I did. Sam grabbed my arm to steady me. I smiled at her and we moved forward into the dark tunnel, unsure of what lay ahead waiting for us. Sam's hand found mine and we walked into the darkness together.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness was mind-boggling. I wanted to scream out, but the darkness seemed so thick and tangible. My side ached and random shots of agony would roll through me, eliciting a nauseous response, but Sam held me steady.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as she tripped over the remains of a human skull. She made a gagging noise as she dry heaved at the sight of more human bones scattered around at her feet.

After walking in the dark and landing in a pit full of human bones, the alarm was starting to wear off, but I was definitely still on edge. I just shook my head at Sam, even though she couldn't really see me in this terrible darkness. "I don't know, Sam, but I definitely don't like it," I said as I started hobbling a little faster. Within a minute, I could see the light of something. A candle? Definitely a candle. A few more steps and I could see the light of many candles. As we exited the tunnel, my heart dropped.

I heard Sam's gasp and a small, desperate sob. There was a body strung up by its arms. The skin was taught and stretched; pale, as if the blood had been drained. My eyes trailed down the body onto the floor, realizing I was standing in bloody, stagnant water.

"What the fuck, man. What the fuck even happened?" Sam gasped out, her voice shaking. My expression mimicked hers, distraught and confused and extremely disturbed.

I stepped closer to the body, examining it closer. The corpse hadn't been here long, but the clothes were tattered, as if the person had gone through hell before he died. The shirt had been ripped off and torn into pieces. I knelt down and looked closer at it, picking up a small fragment, not wanting to believe what I saw printed on the material.

"Esc" and the edge of a box.

"Alex…" I said breathlessly. "Dammit, Alex. You can't be fucking dead!" I lashed out into the air, "You just can't!" I let out a scream of frustration and desperation. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as hot, sticky tears dripped down my face. "This is all my fault, all my fucking fault. I'm so sorry, Alex. Dammit… I should have been here! It should be me that died and not Alex."

"Shh, shh… Calm down, Lara. This isn't your fault, sweetie. You didn't force us to come here. Let's get out of here," Sam said, pulling on my arm gently, "Whoever did this might just come back."

I just nodded, blindly following her lead in this mind-numbing darkness. I couldn't help but feel oh so very distressed. Everything about this place just seemed wrong and perverted. The air just screamed that something was off, as if the bones and dead bodies didn't do that already.

Before we plunged ourselves back into the unforgiving darkness, Sam and I snatched candles off of the ledge to give ourselves a small bit of light. We padded quietly down into the darkness, not really feeling like talking. The situation had taken our words away, leaving us only with our thoughts.

Suddenly, Sam interrupted our silence. "You don't think this is Yamatai, do you?" Curiousity edged her voice.

"I don't know, Sam. I just wish I knew where we are and how we got he-" I stopped. There was bone-chilling shriek. It sent chills down my spine. More screams and shouts. My heart dropped when I recognized it.

Sam voiced my suspicions, "Reyes."

I look into Sam's eyes and I can see we're thinking the same thing. Running down the tunnel at full speed causes out candles to wink out. We had to slow down, running our hands along the wall as to prevent colliding with a wall. The sound of the screams lead us into another dimly lit room. My eyes scan the room, resting on Reyes's body curled up, spasming in pain. I dash over other, kneeling down beside her, checking her body for what's causing her to scream.

"Lara," she says, gasping sporadically for air.

I roll her fragile body over, my hands now soaked in blood. There's an arrow going through her chest accompanying by many deep scratches all over her body. Her face is swollen like she's been beaten.

"Reyes… I am so fucking sorry that this happened to you. Can you stand? We have to get out of here!" I try to help her up, but she just crashes back onto the floor, crying out in pain. Reyes just shakes her head.

"I can't… go on." Reyes says, her wordless breathless and forced.

"Where's Roth and Jonah and everyone else?" I say, becoming desperate about the whole situation.

I watch as Reyes flicks her eyes towards the corner. To my sinking horror, I can see the bodies of Dr. Whitman, Jonah, and Grimm. Many arrows are punctured through their bodies. I look away as tears fill my eyes. My friends, they were dead because I led them here. I was to blame for everything.

I let of scream of anger and sadness all rolled up in one. I pounded my fist into the ground. "Its all. My. Fucking. Fault!" I shout, realizing that a moment later that my hand is now a bloody pulp. Sam grabs my arm, checking my anger.

I look at her, seeing my own pain reflected in her own eyes. Beating myself up wasn't going to get us out of here.

Reyes let out a gasping cry, motioning for my attention. She looked at me, her eyes pleading desperately. "Tell… Aleisha… I'm sorry." Reyes slumped to the ground, the light of life fleeing from her eyes.

I stood up quietly, bending over to close her eyelids one last time. There were so many emotions going through me that I didn't know how to process them. Part of me just wanted to hide in a corner and die, the other part wanted to find who was responsible for this and tear them limb from limb.

I bowed my head in silence, subduing my rage against everything that had happened. I stood still, my entire body tense. Every sense was telling me to run, but my mind was saying to grieve. My instincts won over. With a steeled resolve, I marched forward in silence with my hand gripped tightly in Sam's.

The only sound that was audible as we walked down the tunnel was the sound of our footsteps echoing and the small sound of the occasional sniffle and stifled sob coming from Sam. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and shepherded her onwards.

Suddenly, we were up to our necks in disgusting water. We'd walked right off the edge. The water was ice cold and dark. I struggled against the icy flow, pushing upwards, my senses harried by the darkness and cold. I surfaced to a face full of rock. There were only a few inches between the water's surface and the ceiling of the cave. I inhaled deeply, relishing the sudden intake of air that had been robbed from me. I took a second deep breath and Sam surfaced, spluttering water.

"Fuck." Sam said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Now what? I dropped the fucking candle! It's so dark, I can't even see my damn hand in front of my face."

I heard her cough up up more of the disgusting water.

"Let's just follow the wall," I said, swimming beside her, running my hand along the ceiling for guidance. Sam followed my actions. My whole body felt numb and it ached, but the pain in my side was subsiding thanks to the icy water. The water smelled foul, though.

A few minutes passes as we waded and swam through the dark, but eventually we found ourself in a much, much larger cavern. The water we were in fed into an underground river, of sorts. There were bowls of fire and random crates, along with random piles of junk. My eyes scanned the room quickly, my heart beat speeding up rapidly, but quickly subsided. There was no one hear and no other sounds except the flowing of water.

I pulled myself out of the water onto the cold, hard stone that formed the banks of the river. Sam was beside me in another instant. I shivered violently, walking over to a bowl of fire hanging nearby, holding my hands up for a small relief to my icy hell that had numbed me to the bone. I felt a pair of cold, but comforting arms wrap around me. I turned my head to see Sam giving me a weak smile. It lifted my spirits a small bit.

I lowered myself to the ground, pulling Sam down. We sat there, shivering and soaked, our knees pulled to our chest, leaning against each other. Sam turned her head to me.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're going to be okay, as long as we have each other." Sam smiled at me, but her smile soon gave way to a yawn and an exasperated stretching sound. "Let's take a nap."

I looked at her, smiling at her whimsical suggestions. "We can't, Sam. We have to keep moving," I say as a I stand up, but I falter, wincing as pain shoots fro my side. Sam gives me a look of pity, but I ignore her. Pity will get me nowhere.

I limped forward, heading towards a barricaded exit that the river flowed through. Heaps of scrap had built up, stopping anything larger than water from getting through. I examined it closer.

"Does that say… explosive?" Sam inquired, taking a step towards a red barrel labeled "highly explosive - DANGER" I looked at her, her expression matching my own. Sam had a sly grin on her face, "Let's blow it up."

-x-x-

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I know it's been a while. I lost my notebook full of all my writings. Since I'm often away from my computer, I keep a writing notebook for when I go places where I can't have a computer and it went missing, but it's back now! I've got about three more chapters in there, but they need some heavy revising, but boy-oh-boy, is there some good ideas in there.

Feel free to review and leave me crits and the like. Oh, and suggestions are welcome, too. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I love all of you guys~ 3


End file.
